


My Lovely Hazard

by teyteycharisse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Lena's easily startled, but Kara loves her all the same, kinda clumsy Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teyteycharisse/pseuds/teyteycharisse
Summary: She didn't expect her relationship with Lena to be full of thingss thrown her way but oh well, she loves her all the same.OrLena's easily startled and Kara's always at the receiving end of it.





	My Lovely Hazard

Kara learned early on in their relationship that Lena is easily startled– something she doesn't know how she'd missed in the early miles of their friendship. 

It started when Lena stayed the night during the beginnings of their romantic relationship. Kara woke to the smell of frying bacons and gentle humming coming from the kitchen, her hands grasping for Lena's naked warmth only to come up with ruffled sheets and a Lena-shaped indent. She padded quietly from the bedroom, leaning against the doorframe to observe her girlfriend– _ Rao, she still can’t believe Lena is her girlfriend _ –softly humming to herself while flipping some scrambled eggs on the frying pan. The domesticity of the moment–with Lena cooking breakfast in nothing but her navy silk blouse partially unbuttoned, barefooted, and soft black hair piled in a messy bun–filled Kara with warmth and inexplicable  _ love. _ She walked towards her occupied girlfriend silently–something she still hadn't learned  _ not to do _ –and wrapped her arms around Lena's waist.

But what she expected to be a gentle greeting, maybe a chaste kiss and a playful laugh from the other woman was quickly shattered when Lena jumped in terror at the unexpected grip– whipping around to attack the intruder with the scalding hot spatula, successfully hitting Kara solidly on her forehead; an automatic response for the amount of times her life has been threatened at the hands of death. It earned Kara a half-torn spatula– _ which she notes on, 'I have to run to home depot. Again.'– _ and a wide-eyed Lena spewing apologies at rapid speed even Kara had trouble following.

“Omygod! I'm so so sorry– I didn't mean– Oh, God. I'm sorry– sorry sorry sorrysorrysorry!”

Kara, recovering from her shock at the turn of events, laughed heartily in response. She circled her hands around Lena's flailing wrists and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

“You're buying me a new spatula.”

Lena only blushed red.

 

The second time, she completely forgot how jumpy Lena can be–her excitement clouding her carefulness around Lena after that morning incident– that she thoughtlessly and exuberantly barged into Lena's office with her arm waving her phone around. Her excitement though was shuttered, when Lena's office mug came hurtling towards her in a perfect arc. She easily caught the object and stared at Lena who's equally wide-eyed– the young CEO's heart hammering wildly against her ribcage.

“Jesus– I'm sorry, darling. You startled me!” Lena walked to a rooted Kara, whose mouth is agape.

She placed a peck of greeting and apology on the reporter's slightly gaped lips, prompting Kara to shut her mouth and blink three times.

“How does Jess manage to come in here unharmed?”

Lena smiled guiltily, “She informs me via the intercom. But let's say there was a few mug throwing the first few weeks she worked for me.”

Kara chuckled lightly, “Well, I'll knock next time.” She then kissed Lena properly– tension draining from both of their frames.

 

The third time– well, no one can fault Kara, really. It was an emergency! And it was dire! Word of Cadmus coming into their radar had Kara flying to L-Corp below the sound barrier–worry occupying her mind and the  _ need  _ to see Lena and bring her to the DEO for her safety. Kara hadn't gotten over when Lillian kidnapped her girlfriend and had her captivated for a week. When Winn finally found their location, Kara wasted no second locating the given coordinates– not waiting for J'onn and Alex order a strike team– and arrived to the scene with the sight of her girlfriend battered and bruise and  _ barely breathing _ .

To say Kara was terrified is an understatement and her rage towards Lillian climbed to  _ great  _ heights.

So when she landed to Lena's office balcony and found her girlfriend nowhere to be seen, the familiar grip of terror seized her heart vehemently. Thoughts of Cadmus lackeys getting there before her ran rampant in her mind. But when she focused her hearing and sensed Jess’ languid typing, she immediately released a breath in relief. With her chest puffed out, the crest of House of El proudly worn, she strode across the empty office and towards Jess’ desk tepidly.

“Yes, miss Danvers?” Jess greeted confidently without looking up.

Kara immediately halted, eyes widening and frantically looking around if anyone heard. She quickly walked to Jess’ desk. “How'd you know??!” She whispered in panic.

Jess met her gaze coolly. “I work for a woman who was dabbed as a child prodigy when she was 14. How do you think?”

Of course. Of course Lena would only choose someone almost as intelligent as her to trust.

Kara sighed heavily, “You have to come to the DEO and sign some NDA's, Jess.”

Jess only shrugged. “Wouldn't be the first time.”

Remembering her reason for being there, Kara straightened up and propped her hands to her hips. “Where's Lena?”

“Down at R&D.”

And just like that, Kara was a blur of blue and red. It only took her five minutes– _ five minutes too long! _ –to locate Lena and enter the laboratory she's working in.

“Lena you have to com–” her words were cut short when a microscope came hurtling towards her and smashed against her right shoulder–the parts disintegrating into pieces and onto the pristine white floor.

“Kara!” Lena exclaimed, hands cupping her mouth in shock at what she'd just threw at Kara and without meaning to muttered “That was expensive.”

Kara glared at her.

“How did you even manage to hurl that?!” Kara asked incredulously, familiar with the weight of a microscope after getting the chance to use one when she solar flared.

Lena blushed in embarrassment, “Um– adrenaline.” She shrugged, her heart still beating rapidly from the shock of Kara's arrival.

Kara stared at her girlfriend for a minute. Thanking Rao that she's practically made of steel.

“You're impressively adorable as is terrifying.”

Lena blushed brighter.

 

The fourth time elicited a fire accident. Kara didn't mean it, she certainly didn't thought her simple query wether Lena needs more tampons would result to her almost burning her apartment down– the apartment Lena practically lives in already for half of her wardrobe is already occupying Kara's dress drawers.

The both of them were spending a day off from the office with Kara lounging in the couch, shoulders hunched over the coffee table while she listed down the things they'd need from their scheduled afternoon grocery shopping. Pondering wether they have enough hygiene products, Kara called out to Lena– who was preparing something for lunch, a half glass of wine at her elbow. The quiet stillness of the apartment a comfort to Lena.

“Babe, do you need some tampons?” Kara yelled across the apartment.

Her expected answer came with an alarmed yelp of  _ 'Fuck!’ _ followed by the distinctive roar of the kitchen stove.

Kara jumped from the couch and hurriedly ran to the kitchen to find Lena frantically wetting a towel under the faucet, the fire in the stove climbing to the ceiling, a broken glass of wine laying on the floor with drips of the alcohol wetting the stove top– possibly the culprit which fed the hungry flames. It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together.

Kara used her freeze breath to put out the fire. The stove now frozen and sporting some icicles.  _ 'Home depot. Again. _ ’

“Thank Rao for freeze breath.”

“I'm sorry.” The crack to Lena's voice had Kara look at her and see the welling tears in her green eyes.

She hurriedly padded over to Lena, cupping her face in her hands and rubbing the few tears that escaped from her shining green eyes.

“Shhh, it's alright, Lena. It's just a stove–”

Lena jerked her head out of Kara's hand, rubbing at her own eyes. “No! I'm always ruining things. I even threw a microscope at you. A microscope, Kara! What if I had hurt you?! I'm so sorry. I'll buy you a new stove. I promise. I understand if you want to break up with me–”

“No!” Kara cupped her cheeks firmly– not enough to hurt, but enough to make Lena look at her in the eye–”No. Don't be ridiculous. I love you! I'm not gonna break up with you over a stupid stove, Lena–”

“But–”

“No buts.” Kara interjected but Lena went on regardless.

“ _ But  _ what if you've solar flared and I threw something at you 'cause you startled me and I hurt you and you'd hate me and Alex too 'cause I'm such a clumsy Luthor–”

Kara swallowed Lena's unexpected rambling with her mouth, lips pushing against Lena's until the green-eyed girl relaxed against her.

She broke the kiss then leaned her forehead against Lena's, “ _ I love you _ . Unexpected clumsiness and all and I'm not gonna break up with you over a meager thing. No matter how many things you accidentally throw at me.” She teased softly.

Lena chuckled softly at the harmless tease, stealing a peck from Kara, “I love you too. So much.”

They enjoyed the quiet of the moment for several seconds, revelling in each other's presence and the security that Lena's clumsiness that came from being easily startled isn't something Kara hates but accepts as a part of the Lena she loves, and that Kara won't end their relationship over it.

“It's a good thing I'm  _ Super. _ ” Kara joked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Lena's laughter echoed in the apartment, full, carefree, and unbridled, before humming contently, “A Luthor and a Super. Who would've thought?”

A kiss is Kara's only enthusiastic reply.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as @bm-binger (: hope you've enjoyed this!


End file.
